Kingdom of Keltici
General History Before the coming of the Great Ardevan Empire, The Tuatha, or the 'peoples' were ruled by the Brehons. The Brehons were the lawgivers of the Tuatha's, men who would recite the law by memory, taught to them by their ancient forebears, through justice or Arbitrary 'wisdom' the Brehons taught, 'ruled' and controlled the lands. When the great Ardevan Empire came, their rulership over the Tuatha's was not as bloody as the fate that came over other peoples. Rather than raising bands of Ríastrad or rustling the wild Raparee's like in Ancient times. The Brehons gave in, in exchange for their law to be upheld in their lands. The Brehons benefitted the most during this time, many warriors were uprooted, sent to fight on foreign soil, their lands conviscated for 'reworks' or paving the land for 'civilization'. When the Great Ardevan Empire was at its decline, so was the Brehons uphelding of Justice. Arbitration came to be correlated to the word robbery, and in turn great upheaval occured. During this time the Brehon's gave way more towards the Ríastrad, warrior-priests of the ancient god Cruacha, in their fortresses they trained yearly, in the spring they would run with the beasts, in the summer they would merrymake with the women, in the autumn they would slumber and prepare for the great winter cullings. Though in another time the Brehon's would give fiery justice against them, it was the time of Constraint. One Ríastrad, by the name of Pádraig Coinleach was the most revered, leading his Ríastrad to victory in foreign soil, he and his entourage returned home to the great island fortress of Dún Scáith, to which he called all of the greatest Ríastrad's to his hearth, Taidge Caroc, the Ríastrad who razed the city of Manarawth to the ground and slaughtered an entire people with only his own sword. Bréanneach Laign, the man 'who tamed the waves themselves', and Briar Sechanchta, the chosen of Cruacha himself all heeded the call and arrived at his island fortress. For an entire month no man left the island, and all men who arrived were turned away by the ear wrenching calls of horns and great ships which tore the sea itself in their wake. Until a great deliberation came, the Brehons say that the keeps walls themselves seeped blood which crazed the fish that harboured around the isle, the Ríastrad say that the sea and the earth itself gave way to the great warriors which seeped out their halls and onto the mainland. Whatever the rumours said, what was true was the great chaos that occured afterwards. Many Brehons were massacred by the hordes of Ríastrad that went 'mad', lusting for vengeance, blood or women. The Raparee horsemen which dwelt beyond the bogs and in the Heatherlands of the Tuatha reclused, their horses no longer bridled among the wild beasts, nor did their fairs bring joy. Many of the surviving Brehons went into the homage of the Raparee lords, slowly they became less Brehon and became their chieftans, those learnt on the 'Old laws' and bent on bringing justice to the Ríastrad. The Ríastrad cemented their regime on the lands, becoming their protectors and Gráinne (Graces/Lords). The Great Ardevan empire saw this as nothing but a passing of a new generation of Brehons, and much of the calls were unheeded. Pádraig passed out the remaining land to his loyal Ríastrad and his entourage. Crowning himself the Lámfada (Arm of the Fathers). Little has changed since, and the great Brehon lawgivers yearn back to the old ways and their lands, the Lámfada of this day, Queen Ericia, her name to the Tuatha's is the current queen of the kingdom, the husband of the deceased former king of the Tuatha, Falada. Ericia is the regent of the kingdom till her twelve year old son is old enough to rule, contested by many for being a princess of Rostiheim and not being of Tuatha blood she has many enemies, inside and out of the kingdom . Fogartaig, a man within his middle age, and who spent his youth being taught the laws and history of the Brehons has earned the respect of many of the wild Raparees, and who now heed his call as the law itself. They say he instructs many dissenters to attack the Kingdom, Brehons pass through the lands unheeded, inspiring revolution among the youth. Since three generations the kingdom of Tuatha has undergone many reformations, the ancient god Cruacha has been outlawed from worship, his followers deemed too barbaric for the modern age, many Ríastrad within the Kingdoms ranks have turned to ancestral worship rather than this barbaric god, but plenty have not followed suit. Many Ríastrad have gone feral, becoming akin to wild animals, their packs roam the lands and slaughter indiscriminately. The Kingdom has also gone under an architectural reformation, constructing buildings out of stone and cement rather than of wood and mud. Though there are remnants of this ancient method of construction it is rare. One great Ríastrad, called Crom leads a warband of Ríastrad, allied with a few Raparees who have shunned the laws of the Brehons he aims his sights at the capital, and for its destruction. To him this is nothing but a cycle renewed, and if his only goal is to reinact the deeds of Pádraig Coinleach in this era. The Formation of the Kingdom of Rotisheim Shortly after the formation of Tuatha, Lord Thorred Askelsson followed suit, forming the Kingdom of Rotisheim in the Frozen Tundra where he was born. Military The armies of the Kingdom of Tuatha are made of archers, light cavalry and infantry which is their strongest branch. Their military isn’t the best looking as they're more suited to skirmises and hit and run battles, though they are formidible at defensive and siege battles. Troops * Keltici Levy * Keltici Youth * Keltici Horse Runners * Keltici Hunter Champion * Keltici Wodanaz * Keltici Scout * Keltici Rider of the Hunt * Keltici Noble Rider * Keltici Wolf Warrior * Keltici Swordsmaster * Keltici Berserker * Keltici Bloodsworn Vassals # Gráinne Riwall Éile Caroc # Gráinne Gorun Éile Laign # Gráinne Gwennin Éile Bosser # Gráinne Brian Éile Sechanchta # Gráinne Cadoc Éile Rogard # Gráinne TaigÉile Máille # Gráinne Domnaill Éile Kerleau # Gráinne Arthur Éile Rogard # Gráinne Millian Éile Stivell # Gráinne Gulian Éile Canti